


The Eight Elements

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i had a dream that there were five more elements and i was like "Hey! This would make a good story!" so yeah.





	The Eight Elements

Every one’s heard of the four elements; fire, water, air, and earth. Some of the wisest people even put electricity in with them. But what other people don’t know, is that there are three more elements. Shadow, light, magic, and spirit. However, magic doesn’t play much of a part in this story, mainly because this takes place on earth, where magic is simply a fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> just an intro


End file.
